Talk Is Cheap
by Sailor Grape
Summary: ...and lies are expensive. When a rumor starts that Harry and Draco are dating, it forces them to think about their own feelings. Is there any truth in the gossip? ::HPDM slashy songfic:: COMPLETE!
1. Rumors

Title: Talk Is Cheap  
  
Author: GrapeSmshr  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Coupling: HP/DM slashy goodness  
  
Disclaimer: These things are really pointless... Charas aren't mine; the song is Something To Talk About by Bonnie Raitt  
  
A/N: I cannot express my joy right now! I'm actually getting somewhere with this fic! I started it almost a year ago and then abandoned it when I started working on HLaS, but I'm working on finishing it up right now. So here we are, another new fic! Read on and enjoy!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
Harry Potter took a few steps back from the garden gnome who had just savagely bit him in the ankle. He, along with the rest of his Care of Magical Creatures class, was helping Hagrid de-gnome the garden that had become full of the creatures over the summer and just wouldn't leave, even months later.  
  
"All right there, Harry?" Hagrid called from across the garden as he accidentally kicked a large plant, sending it and a hiding garden gnome flying into Lavender Brown. As she shrieked, Hagrid turned his attention to her.  
  
"Garden gnome getting the best of you?" a silky voice drawled from behind.  
  
Harry whirled around, now face-to-face with Draco Malfoy. He watched in amusement as a garden gnome snuck up and slowly began to untie the laces on the Slytherin's undoubtedly expensive shoes. Giving the gnome time to finish up, Harry answered nonchalantly, "Not so much. What about yourself?"  
  
Snorting, Draco said haughtily, "A simple garden gnome could never outwit Draco Malfoy." As he turned to leave, he lost his balance and tumbled face first into the dirt. He was quickly on his feet again, laces fixed, glaring at a now laughing Harry.  
  
"Perhaps you should rethink your words," Harry managed between his laughter as Draco stalked off. Walking up behind the prankster gnome trying to sneak off, Harry grabbed him by the ankles. "Good show," he told the struggling gnome before swinging it over his head a few times and letting it fly. Harry watched as it smacked into another group of gnomes, bowling them all over.  
  
As the bell signaling the end of class resounded from the castle, Harry breathed a sigh of relief. After an hour and a half of being chased around, those garden gnomes were getting downright vicious. Harry rubbed his injured leg gingerly, starting his on way back to the castle.  
  
"Evil little buggers," someone commented as he fell in step beside Harry.  
  
Straightening up, Harry couldn't help but chuckle at Draco's appearance. His usually perfect hair was disheveled, falling in loose strands around his face, and there were dirt spots on his robes from when the gnome tripped him. "I agree with you wholeheartedly on that one. However, if it were a choice between them and the Blast-Ended Skrewts, I would definitely go for the gnomes, hands down."  
  
"I don't know. Those Skrewts weren't that bad."  
  
"That's because you ran away from them," Harry pointed out, to which Draco huffed but didn't bother to deny.  
  
"So, where's your fan club?" Draco asked as they headed into the castle with the rest of the class.  
  
Harry gave a quirky grin. "Finishing their shrine to me, no doubt." He laughed as Draco made a face, then continued, "Ron and Hermione had to stop in at the library really fast."  
  
"Ah. Quick snogging session?"  
  
"Quick snogging session," Harry confirmed as they turned a corner.  
  
"Should give me a reason to tease Granger in Arithmancy." Draco chuckled, stopping next to Harry. Granted, he could have made fun of her about anything, but this at least gave him new material.  
  
Harry shook his head in amused tolerance at Draco's antics. As Draco turned to face Harry fully, he saw that the blonde had a smudge of dirt just below his left eye. "Hey, you have dirt on your face." He indicated the spot on his own face.  
  
Raising a perfectly manicured hand, Draco succeeded not only in not getting rid of the smudge but also smearing it more. "Is it gone?"  
  
"Nope, still there."  
  
Draco tried again to no avail. "Now?"  
  
Harry gave an exasperated sigh. "Oh, honestly, Draco! You'd think you were helpless or something." Taking a step closer to the Slytherin, Harry raise a hand to Draco's face, delicately running a thumb over the smudge and wiping it into nonexistence. Even though the spot was already gone, Harry let his hand linger on the soft, pale skin for a fraction of a second longer.  
  
At the contact, Draco froze. Harry's hand still rested on his cheek, fingertips pressing lightly into his skin. It wasn't moving, and Draco was going to make no effort to move it.  
  
Wait. Was he enjoying the gentle, innocent caress administered by one Harry Potter? He blinked, cheeks flushing.  
  
This was what snapped Harry out of his apparent daze. He took a quick step back, removing his hand from Draco's face. Their gazes were locked, smoldering silver and burning emerald, neither one wavering, both holding confusion.  
  
Draco was the first to break the silence. "We should get to class before we're late."  
  
That's right! Class! Harry still had to make a mad dash to the opposite end of the school for Divination, one of his least favorite subjects, second only to Potions. Although he didn't mind being late, he knew it would only develop into an even longer version of Professor Trelawney's list of Harry's faults and misdeeds, which would ultimately lead him to an untimely and painful demise. It happened every time.  
  
"You're right. We should head off," Harry answered once he found his voice. "See you at lunch?"  
  
"Lunch, then." With an affirmative nod, Draco turned and left down the long hallway as Harry sprinted up the stairs.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Harry filled his lungs with air that wasn't saturated with the heavy perfumes of the Divination classroom. He never could quite be happy enough when it was time to leave, especially since he was now headed to lunch.  
  
Whistling softly, he turned a corner and found himself trailing behind a group of gossiping fifth-year Ravenclaws. He went to move around him when he heard his name.  
  
"Can you believe it?" one of them exclaimed. "I knew there was more than friendship there."  
  
"I heard that a second-year Hufflepuff caught them snogging in the library."  
  
"I heard it was in Filch's office."  
  
"Either way," interrupted the first girl, "it makes sense, doesn't it? I mean, they were enemies that became friends. It's only natural to escalate into something else. Can you imagine? Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, secret lovers!" She swooned, and the other girls giggled.  
  
But Harry didn't giggle. In fact, he didn't even breathe. Frozen in midstep, staring after the girls long after they turned the corner, he couldn't even command his brain to function. As black dots swam in front of his eyes, he took a few heaving breaths and leaned up against the wall, trying to make sense of what he just heard. Because he did just hear that, right? He wasn't going crazy? But as two young Hufflepuffs passed by, they glanced his way and started giggling.  
  
Collecting his wits, Harry hurried on his way, stopping only to dodge people. He wondered how far the rumor had spread.  
  
Upon approaching the Great Hall, Harry found Draco waiting for him, impatiently tapping his foot. "It's about time," he told Harry. "What took so long?"  
  
"Oh, you'll find out soon enough," Harry answered as he grabbed Draco's arm and steered him into the Hall.  
  
As soon as they entered, the Hall went silent as all eyes were on them. After a moment, the room began to hum with loud whispers accompanied by furtive glances.  
  
*****  
  
People are talkin', talking 'bout people  
  
I hear them whisper, you won't believe it  
  
*****  
  
"So you didn't hear the rumors, either?" Harry asked in a low tone.  
  
"What rumors? Why are they staring at us?"  
  
Leaning in closer to the blonde, Harry said, "There are rumors floating about that you and I are, well... dating."  
  
It took a moment for this to sink in. People thought they--he and Harry--were dating? "What? Wait, what?" His voice rose a couple of octaves as his eyebrows shot to his hairline.  
  
"My thoughts exactly." Harry sighed. Well, he wasn't about to let some rumor get the best of him. Still holding onto Draco's arm, Harry led them both over to the Gryffindor table and to the two empty seats next to Hermione Granger. As they sat down, everyone's eyes at the table fell upon them. Harry shot them a glare, and they turned away quickly. Satisfied for the moment, he gave a half-smile to his friends. "Hey, guys."  
  
Ron gave him a look of disbelief before shaking his head and saying, "Hey, mate. What took you so long to get here? We left Divination at the same time."  
  
"I, uh, ran into some people." Should he tell them what he had overheard the girls saying? He was sure they had heard the rumors. Maybe they knew where the gossip had started. "Hey, uh... you haven't heard any rumors about Draco's and my torrid love affair, have you?"  
  
The blunt question caused Ron to spit out a mouthful of pumpkin juice all over his plate. "So it's true?" he asked incredulously, eyes bulging.  
  
"Of course not!" Hermione scolded. Then she thought a moment and asked uncertainly, "Is it?"  
  
"No!" Draco exploded. And they called themselves Harry's friends?  
  
"Just making sure. No need to get huffy," Ron retorted, wiping the pumpkin juice off of his plate.  
  
"No, it's not true," Harry reiterated after throwing the tiniest of glances in Draco's direction. For some reason, the way the blonde answered so vehemently really struck Harry, and he didn't know why. He chalked it up to annoyance at the rumor, nothing more.  
  
"That's a relief, mate," Ron said cheerfully as he began piling his now empty plate with more food.  
  
"Why? What would be wrong if I *were* dating Draco?" Harry asked sharply, more sharply than he meant to. In all reality, he didn't mean to ask the question in the first place. It just... slipped out.  
  
"Well, if you were, I'd like to think that you would be the one to tell us so we wouldn't have to hear it from the rumor network."  
  
Hermione watched as Harry's face erupted into a myriad of emotions. He seemed satisfied enough with the answer, but there was something else under that thin veil of satisfaction. He looked relieved that Ron wouldn't judge him. He also looked... happy? Yes, she decided, there was no denying that new glint in his eyes or the tiny grin that had settled upon his lips. Hermione glanced at Draco. He was staring down at the table, lost in thought. But she swore that she caught the faintest wisp of the same emotions that Harry possessed. Smiling knowingly, Hermione made plans to talk with some people after lunch.  
  
Eyes roaming over the Hall, Harry found people openly grinning and winking at him. He turned to the Slytherin table, whose occupants were neither grinning nor winking but were looking at Draco expectantly. He nudged the blonde in the side, nodding toward the other side of the room.  
  
Sighing, Draco obligingly rose from his seat. "Looks like I'm needed for damage control. Raincheck for dinner?" he asked Harry.  
  
"Dinner," Harry echoed as Draco marched determinately across the Hall and over to his fellow Slytherins, where his Housemates were waiting. With a tiny sigh, Harry turned his attention back to his friends. He noticed Hermione staring at him, scrutinizing his every move. "What?"  
  
"Nothing," she shook her head, absently munching on a wheat roll. But her nonchalance didn't fool Harry for one second. He could always tell when she was up to something, and this was definitely one of those times. He would have to keep an eye on her...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Heaving a loud sigh, Draco made his way to the Great Hall for dinner. He had spent the majority of the afternoon fending off questions from his Housemates about his supposed tryst with Harry. He still wanted to know where those ridiculous rumors started.  
  
But was it so ridiculous?  
  
Yes, yes it was, Ridiculous. Preposterous even. He and Harry dating? Just the though of it made him--well, he didn't quite know. And that was never a good sign.  
  
Bracing himself for the crowd, Draco pushed open the heavy door and instinctively paused. His suspicions were confirmed when the majority of the Hall glanced in his direction. Ignoring the looks, he made his way over to the Gryffindor table and took his usual seat next to Harry. "I see the rumors haven't died down any," he observed astutely.  
  
"That's an understatement," Ron grumbled from across the table. "I've had questions all day from Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs alike. They want to know if I've ever caught you two snogging in the common room and such nonsense. Nosy bunch, the lot of them," he finished loudly with a meaningful glare to the other tables, where the occupants flushed and quickly turned away to resume their whispering.  
  
"So, how did the Slytherins take it?" Hermione asked, gazing at Draco sympathetically. She knew that his House was not likely to just let the rumors fly around without accusing Draco of something. After all, the Gryffindors did just that to Harry.  
  
Actually, Draco didn't quite know how the Slytherins took the rumors. Their reactions were quite unlike what he would have expected from them. There were no angry retorts, no threats of death or hexes, not even any ill words spoken. Instead, his friends had sat him down and proceeded to question him on his friendship with Harry. No accusations, no name-calling, just simple, harmless questions. The lack of anger actually scared him a bit.  
  
"They took it all in stride," he answered slowly, casting a sidelong glance at the Slytherin table. The occupants were eating and talking in normal tones. It was obvious that they weren't participating in the gossip.  
  
"That's a good thing. Right then, let's eat," Harry said briskly as he vigorously spooned potatoes onto his plate.  
  
With a slight shake of his head, Draco followed suit.  
  
As dinner came to an end, the group filed out of the Great Hall to spend time outside before the sun went down. Harry and Draco were all too aware of eyes following their every moves.  
  
*****  
  
They think we're lovers kept under cover  
  
I just ignore it, but they keep saying  
  
*****  
  
The foursome sat under a tree on the lake's edge, basking in the last few rays of sunlight. Several other groups were doing the same. It was the perfect way to kick off the weekend.  
  
Ron had brought his chessboard out with them. After massacring Harry a couple of times, Harry had complained and in turn had challenged Draco to a game. Harry had no doubt that Draco would be good at chess since he was quite the strategist at everything else.  
  
Turns out he wasn't.  
  
Within five minutes, half of Draco's pieces had been captured, while in turn he had managed to seize only two of Harry's pawns. Growing more frustrated in each turn, Draco would order a piece to do something. That piece would shout about the non-strategy of unknowingly sacrificing important pieces before he would be captured by one of Harry's pieces.  
  
And Harry, Harry was having a great time. He didn't care that he was winning. That was just an added bonus. No, the real treat was watching Draco get all flustered and yell at his chess pieces. His cheeks were red, eyes narrowed, hair slightly tousled from his hand raking through the silvery strands in frustration. Harry was having more fun watching Draco than playing the game.  
  
And Hermione, bless her meddling heart, had noticed.  
  
As the game ended only minutes later with Draco's inevitable defeat, the group decided to head in for the evening, as the sun had just about set. Harry and Draco walked together, while Ron and Hermione lagged behind, holding hands.  
  
"That was a really pathetic game," Harry was teasing Draco.  
  
Huffing indignantly, the blonde retorted, "Well, unlike *some* people, I spend my time studying useful subjects instead of playing pointless games."  
  
"Pointless games, you say?" Harry snorted. "No wonder your strategies at Quidditch are so horrible."  
  
Draco gave Harry a wounded glare, pressing a hand over his heart. "Really, Harry. That was low, even for you."  
  
"I know you're not insulted, so don't pretend to be."  
  
"You're right; I'm not." He grinned mischievously. "But that was still low." He promptly pushed Harry in the shoulder, causing the teen to stumble.  
  
At Draco's chuckling, Harry's eyes narrowed. He thought that was funny, did he? Well, maybe he would think *this* was hilarious! Harry returned the shove, chortling as Draco tripped over his own feet and almost smacked into a tree.  
  
"Ok, this means war!" Draco lunged at Harry, but Harry was ready for him. As the blonde reached out to shove him, Harry caught his wrists in mid-action. Unfortunately, Draco had gained a bit of momentum, so he crashed into Harry, sending them both sprawling to the ground.  
  
Startled green eyes were locking with stormy gray. Harry was distinctly aware of Draco's body covering his own. He was even more aware of the fact that the other teen didn't seem to be moving from atop him, and Harry wasn't complaining. Why wasn't he complaining? Any other person, and Harry would have politely asked him to get up. But he made no such request of Draco...  
  
When Draco had felt himself pitch forward into Harry, he instinctively grabbed for something to break his fall. As they toppled over, he had buried his hands in the Gryffindor's robes to try and regain balance, but it was fruitless. They still fell, and now Draco was lying on top of Harry, seemingly unable to move.  
  
The two just lay on the ground, eyes locked, breathing growing more and more shallow. It wasn't until Hermione rushed over did they realize what kind of compromising position they were in.  
  
"Are you all right?" Hermione asked, concern mixed with amusement. She helped Draco to his feet, then extended a hand to Harry.  
  
"We're fine," Harry reassured her as he pulled himself up, standing awkwardly next to Draco, avoiding eye contact. But even as he said it, he wondered if it were true.  
  
*****  
  
We laugh just a little too loud  
  
We stand just a little too close  
  
We stare just a little too long  
  
*****  
  
Frowning at the two, who were too busy staring at the ground to notice, Hermione nudged Ron, who only shrugged in return. Throwing her hands up in frustration, she growled, "Oh, let's just go inside."  
  
The others obediently followed, walking in silence until they reached the stairs leading to the dungeons. There the three Gryffindors bid goodnight to Draco as they continued on until they were safely in their common room.  
  
Several people were lounging around, talking and laughing with their friends. Harry and Hermione sat down on one of the couches, while Ron went to talk to his sister, Ginny, and Neville Longbottom.  
  
Taking advantage of the time away from Ron, Hermione dove right into interrogating Harry. "Just what was that all about?"  
  
"Huh? Oh. We were just clowning around." Actually, Harry had been repeatedly asking himself the same question. He still hadn't been able to come up with a plausible answer. Why *had* he froze when Draco fell on him? Why *didn't* he asked the blonde to move? He had no clue, none at all.  
  
But Hermione did, and she was about to inform him. "That didn't look like just clowning around," she said knowingly.  
  
"We weren't fighting, if that's what you're insinuating," he burst out defensively, hands splayed out in front of him.  
  
"Honestly, Harry, you are so naive!" Hermione sighed, wondering just how dense one person could be. But she knew Harry, which meant she also knew that he would never get her implication, so she'd have to plainly spell it out for him. "I meant that the way you two were acting was almost like you were... flirting with one another."  
  
"What?" Harry screeched loudly, gaining the attention of several of the room's occupants. "You're crazy," he shot back in a more subdued tone. "We weren't flirting!"  
  
"Really? Oh well." Hermione sighed dramatically. Then she added as an afterthought, "Too bad, because it looked to me as if he really likes you. Goodnight, Harry." She kissed him on the cheek, then went over to kiss Ron, then bounded up the stairs.  
  
Harry didn't even notice her departure. He was too busy thinking about what she had just said. She thought Draco liked him? As in *like* liked him? That was ridiculous! He tried to chuckle, but it came out more as a cough. Apparently it wasn't as ridiculous as he thought.  
  
And he had many a thought on the subject, the foremost being that he wasn't upset by her words. In fact, a tiny part of him felt joy over the speculation, and that confused him even more. Did he like Draco like that?  
  
This wasn't something he'd ever considered. Sure, they were friends. Good friends, even. Best friends? No; he reserved that title for Ron and Hermione. But now that he thought about it... Maybe there was something else there, something he hadn't noticed before.  
  
These thoughts followed him all the way upstairs and into slumber.  
  
*****  
  
Maybe they're seeing something we don't darling  
  
Let's give them something to talk about  
  
Let's give them something to talk about  
  
Let's give them something to talk about  
  
How about love?  
  
*****  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Oh, I do so love this song. And, of course, the power of rumors... Who started the rumors? Will they ever find out? And will anything ever stem from them? Stay tuned to find out! Please review! Tell me what you think. A sentence. A phrase. A word. Hell, I'd settle for a note saying that you loved the song and thought I mangled it (but please, if that's your reaction, tell it to me gently...)! Thanks for reading. I love you guys! 


	2. Realizations

Title: Talk Is Cheap  
  
Author: GrapeSmshr  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Coupling: HP/DM slashy goodness  
  
Disclaimer: These things are really pointless... Charas aren't mine; the song is Something To Talk About by Bonnie Raitt  
  
A/N: Wow. I had no idea this fic would be received so well! I have twenty lovely and wonderful reviews at this mark, and I am quite the thrilled little bunny. I was going to wait until next week to post this chapter, but I was so enthused by your responses that I decided to give you an early treat. So.... read on and enjoy!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The good part of the weekend was being able to sleep in. Unless, of course, one was Harry Potter. He had been slumbering peacefully until something landed on his bed, startling him so that he landed on the ground with a painful thud.  
  
"Rise and shine," Hermione sang out cheerfully from atop Harry's bed. She extended a hand to Harry, who grudgingly accepted it and pulled himself up next to her.  
  
"What time is it?" he asked groggily, rubbing his eyes. "You are aware that you're in the boys' dorm, right?"  
  
"It's already six," she replied, ignoring his last comment.  
  
"Six?" Harry's eyes widened. He was woken up on a Saturday morning at six? Hermione had better have a good reason for interrupting his sleep!  
  
"Yes, six," she repeated firmly. "Did you forget? You said you'd help me with my flying skills."  
  
Ah, right. Harry *had* forgotten. Completely. But still... six in the morning? He groaned, rising and trudging to the bathroom.  
  
"I'll wake up Ron," he heard her call after him before he shut the door.  
  
A few minutes later he emerged, much more awake than before. That was more than he could say for Ron, who was glaring at his girlfriend blearily, looking like he wanted to strangle her with his blanket. Harry could sympathize. Neither he nor Ron were morning people on the weekend.  
  
After Ron was considerably more awake, much in part due to Hermione's pouring a glass of water over his head, the three were on their way to the Quidditch pitch. That early in the morning, there were no other students in the halls. Most normal people would still be asleep, Harry mused. He wished he were the same.  
  
They made a quick stop at the broomshed to pick up Harry's and Ron's respective brooms, plus a school broom for Hermione. Then they made their way to the pitch.  
  
"So, where do we start?" Hermione asked eagerly, swinging her broomstick in her hand so that the bristles kept smacking Ron in the leg. She was unaware of her actions, but Ron was growing more and more irritated.  
  
"Well, we'll start with controlling your speed, then work on loops and dives and all the other..." Harry trailed off as he blinked.  
  
Standing out on the pitch, broom in hand and tapping his foot impatiently, was a very awake and somewhat annoyed Draco.  
  
"Draco!" Hermione cried delightedly as they approached. "You remembered!"  
  
"Of course I remembered," he drawled, shifting his broom in his hand. "And it took you long enough."  
  
"Some of us need our beauty sleep," Ron grumbled.  
  
Draco snorted. "All the sleep in the world couldn't help you, Weasley."  
  
"Ron," Hermione said warningly as Harry held onto the back of Ron's jumper to keep him from lunging at the blonde. Then she turned to Draco. "Really, do you have to bait him like that?"  
  
"Really, I do," he smirked evilly.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Harry began walking past his friends and out to the middle of the pitch.  
  
Breaking into a jog, Draco caught up with him. They left the arguing Ron and Hermione behind and walked in silence, neither awkward nor comfortable, just there.  
  
With the presence of the blonde, especially walking so closely beside him, Harry once again began thinking about Hermione's words the night before. Did Draco... have a crush on him? He snuck a glance at Draco, who was staring straight ahead. He had to admit, the blonde was quite captivating to look at. With his pale complexion, silvery slicked-back hair and steely gray eyes, Draco had about him an air of regality.  
  
And then reality came up and smacked Harry in the face. He was attracted to Draco, and not just physically so. Somewhere along the way, he started falling for the other teen. Hard.  
  
Now he understood what those deep, unnerving pangs were in his gut every time he was near the blonde. Everything was making sense now.  
  
But he still wondered... did Draco feel the same way?  
  
Another glance at the blonde found him wringing his hands, a slight awkwardness to his step. When their arms accidentally brushed, Draco pulled his away quickly, cheeks tinting the slightest of pinks. Harry wouldn't even have noticed had he not been looking.  
  
If he were ever suspicious of Draco having a crush, this was definitely a good indicator that it might be true.  
  
*****  
  
I feel so foolish, I never noticed  
  
You'd act so nervous, could you be falling for me?  
  
*****  
  
Making their way to the center of the pitch, Harry decided that it would be best if each used his own strengths to help Hermione. Ron would help with steering maneuvers, Draco with speed, and Harry with dives.  
  
As Ron began to instruct Hermione, the other two moved over to the side of the pitch. Harry plopped down on the grass, focusing on the lesson. After a long hesitation, Draco settled beside Harry and followed suit.  
  
After a good ten minutes, Harry was aware that he was paying less than no attention to the two flyers. Instead, his apt attention was devoted to the blonde sitting beside him, whom he noticed was sneaking glances at him when he thought Harry wasn't looking. Of course, Harry was sneaking glances of his own, and he wasn't being nearly as discreet as Draco. But did he care?  
  
No.  
  
In fact, he was contemplating why exactly it took so long for him to realize he had feelings for the Slytherin. They had been friends for a while now, and Harry immensely enjoyed his company. But Hermione was right; he was fairly naive when it came to relationships. At least, relationships involving himself. He had known for years that she and Ron should be together, but they refused to acknowledge that attraction until last year. Harry, on the other hand, had no problems admitting his apparent attraction to Draco, now that he was aware of it.  
  
*****  
  
It took a rumor to make me wonder  
  
Now I'm convinced I'm going under  
  
*****  
  
Harry didn't realize Ron was in front of them, beckoning Draco over to Hermione. As he took Draco's vacated spot, he asked, "You all right, mate? You were spacing out."  
  
"Oh, me? I'm fine. Running through some flying strategies," Harry lied smoothly, giving an inaudible sigh of relief as Ron nodded and launched into a conversation of the finer points of flying and how Hermione was going to become a pro after the three were finished teaching her.  
  
But Harry was only half-listening to his redheaded friend, as he was too busy watching the lesson. Draco really made flying an artform. Harry's eyes followed Draco as he said something to Hermione, mounted his broom, then took off like a bolt of lightning. For about ten seconds, he was just a blur of green the same jade color as the jumper he was sporting. And then he landed with ease in front of Hermione, who clapped her hands together and began gesturing excitedly.  
  
Just the way he moved, his precise forms and perfection, was enough to get Harry's heart racing. But it wasn't just the perfection of the flying. Oh, no, it was the perfection that was Draco Malfoy. The way his muscles subtly flexed right before he took to the air, his eyes focused only on his destination, jaw firmly set in a mask of determination.  
  
Yes, he really was a masterpiece.  
  
*****  
  
Thinking 'bout you every day  
  
Dreaming 'bout you every night  
  
*****  
  
Before Harry knew it, Draco's lesson was over. Harry didn't know how he managed to help Hermione out; his mind was obviously elsewhere. But somehow he made it through the lesson without crashing into anything or giving Hermione shoddy advice. At least, she didn't say it if he did.  
  
As they were walking back toward Ron and Draco, who looked like they were arguing, Hermione nudged Harry with her elbow. "You're starting to notice, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes," Harry answered absently. Then he blinked. "Wait. Starting to notice what?"  
  
Clucking her tongue, she smiled knowingly. "Starting to notice the little things. The big things. Everything."  
  
He stopped, staring at her with a mixture of defiance and masked guilt. "I have no idea what you're on about."  
  
"Of course you don't." As they reached the other two, she interrupted their argument by saying loudly, "Harry, you and Ron go put up the brooms." She shoved her broom firmly into Ron's chest, causing him to stumble slightly. "Draco, hand over the broom," she commanded.  
  
"I don't let anyone touch my Firebolt," Draco answered stubbornly, fingers clasping firmly around the polished wood.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Do you think Harry is going to steal it? I doubt he's in the market for two." When he made to retort, she reached over and plucked the Firebolt from his grasp, handing it over to a highly amused Harry. "See? That wasn't so painful." To Ron and Harry she said, "Broomshed. Go."  
  
As they obediently left, she threaded her arm through Draco's and tugged him along toward the castle. As he went to pull away, she only tightened her grip and walked a bit faster, her long strides matching Draco's.  
  
She was determined to have her say in something; in what, Draco didn't know. But he learned a while back that she couldn't be deterred, so he waited impatiently for her words.  
  
She wasted no time getting to her point. "What do you think about Harry?" she asked bluntly, eyes imploringly searching his face.  
  
What the hell kind of question was that? Wasn't it obvious? "We're friends," he answered in annoyance.  
  
She sighed, figuring it would take longer to get through Draco's many layers of hostility. "I know that. I meant, what do you think about him in general?"  
  
"Well, I tolerate his presence. That's friendship if I ever knew it." He didn't quite like this line of questioning because he knew what she was getting at. And if she was expecting some kind of heartfelt confession, then she was sadly mistaken.  
  
"What do you think about the rumors?"  
  
"Give them another day and they'll be forgotten," he dismissed them airily with a wave of his hand. Rumors were always flying about. A few days after, a new one would surface and drown out the previous one. It was an age-old cycle.  
  
"So there's no truth to them?"  
  
"Haven't we covered this already?" He stopped, yanking his arm from her grip. "Harry told you and I told you. We're friends." Honestly, he hated repeating himself.  
  
"All right." Hermione watched his face carefully, trying to decipher any stray emotions. Unfortunately, there weren't any, as his familiar mask was back in place. She sighed, turning away from him. "You know, Harry hasn't been denying the rumors when someone asks about them. He just politely declines to comment. I wonder why that is?" See if *that* gave him something to think about!  
  
Draco watched her retreating figure with unfocused eyes, unable to reply with a witty comeback. Hell, he couldn't even reply with a *lame* comeback! He just kept repeating those words in his head...  
  
'Harry hasn't been denying the rumors.'  
  
Damn Hermione! Why did she have to go and make a comment like that? Like it all of a sudden justified all of the feelings he was having toward Harry.  
  
Walking toward the castle, Draco picked up a little speed. In all reality, he felt like sprinting, but his Malfoy heritage refused to let his legs move faster. He just wanted to get away, away from Harry and away from everyone else. After a quick look around, he bolted inside the castle, not noticing when he passed a smirking Hermione standing off in the shadows.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
When they were back in the castle, Ron and Harry queried about Draco's absence. Well, Harry did. Ron only snorted and muttered something under his breath.  
  
"Oh, he had some things to think about," she answered mysteriously. "I'm sure we'll meet up with him later." Ushering them down the hall, they went back to Gryffindor tower to wash up. After being outside for a couple of hours, the sun had risen, heat beating down relentlessly on them as they worked up a sweat.  
  
Freshly showered, Harry waited in the common room for Ron and Hermione. Emerging a moment later, they headed to the Great Hall for a quiet breakfast. It was, after all, still early on a Saturday.  
  
As they reached the Hall, there were only a few students in there already. Harry noticed that Draco was not present. Maybe he would show up in a little while.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
But Draco wasn't thinking about breakfast. He had no intention of going down to the Great Hall and sitting with Harry and his friends. At that exact moment, he just couldn't.  
  
The only thoughts in his head were dedicated to the one person he didn't want to see: Harry Potter. It had been so much easier when they were enemies. Things were far less... confusing.  
  
He remembered the events that had changed everything. It wasn't something he was likely to ever forget, seeing as how, a year later, he was still having nightmares.  
  
Having renounced any ties with Voldemort, Draco had been imprisoned and beaten by the Death Eaters. Had his father not been Kissed in Azkaban months earlier, Draco could have been pardoned long enough to make a grand escape. Lucius may have been an avid supporter for the Dark, but he wouldn't have pushed Draco into doing anything as dangerous as getting the Mark if his heart wasn't really in it. It would have been a surefire way to get killed. But even if he had been pardoned and could disappear, he would no longer have money or a face that he could show in public. At least he would have been alive.  
  
He could still feel the loathing, the confusion, and the gratitude as Harry Potter, who had been stupidly spying for information, had stumbled across him and had taken him to safety.  
  
After Draco's recovery, things had been more horrible than ever between the two. They fought with a venom previously subdued, and it whittled slowly away at both of them until they had an all-out brawl one night, no wands, just fists. As they both sprawled out of the floor, bloody and bruised, Harry had been the first to speak.  
  
"This is stupid," Harry had said. "Look at us. We're pathetic."  
  
And he had been right. They put such infinite amounts of effort into hating each other that they never stopped to realize that they did in fact *not* hate each other.  
  
That was the beginning of their friendship. It was gradual, extremely gradual, but over the months they had gained an unspoken mutual respect for one another. That respect morphed into a comradeship that neither of their Houses understood but eventually grew to accept. While Harry wasn't quite comfortable yet with the idea of sitting with the Slytherins, Draco spent a few meals a week at the Gryffindor table. He could take or leave the rest of the Gryffindors, but he tolerated them for Harry's sake. And by some strange account, Hermione had actually become a friend. He couldn't say that about Ron, but that didn't bother him in the slightest. His fellow Slytherins weren't hostile toward Harry, but they would probably be more accepting of an outsider in their territory under other circumstances, such as if he and Harry were... dating.  
  
Damnit!  
  
And there he was, back to that stupid rumor. He should have known that spending time by himself would do nothing to quell his inner turmoil. He covered his face with his hands, moaning loudly. This was just a situation he would have to deal with. He decided to lay down the facts.  
  
Fact one: he was gorgeous. Harry Potter was bloody gorgeous. The entire female and a large chunk of the male populations would most readily agree. And Draco did so with avid enthusiasm. Fact two: he liked the teen. Plain and simple, no frills or fireworks.  
  
Draco Malfoy had a crush on Harry Potter.  
  
He wasn't going to deny it because it was true. He *had* kept it to himself all this time, though. But ever since Hermione had to meddle, his thoughts were running rampant. Suddenly he wasn't content with just the friendship. The feelings that he had buried deep inside were now bubbling to the surface, and he could no longer try to push them back down. Hell, he didn't want to!  
  
What he *did* want was happiness, the kind that normal people were allowed to have. And while Draco was as far from normal as humanly possible, he wasn't about to settle for anything less. But to do this meant that he would have to actually leave his room and go find a certain Gryffindor to have a nice chat.   
  
Springing up from his bed, Draco set out to find Harry.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
I hope this answered a few of your questions. I know almost everyone was probably wondering why Draco was hanging out with the Gryffindors as much as he was. If this chapter didn't clear everything up, feel free to ask questions. I will try my best to give sufficient answers.  
  
Please review! I do so love hearing what you guys think. They're the whipped cream and cherry that tops off my day, they really are. Thanks bunches to everyone who read and/or reviewed so far. I love you guys! 


	3. Relieving Frustrations

Title: Talk Is Cheap  
  
Author: GrapeSmshr  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Coupling: HP/DM slashy goodness  
  
Disclaimer: These things are really pointless... Charas aren't mine; the song is Something To Talk About by Bonnie Raitt  
  
A/N: It took me a little bit longer than expected to get this latest chapter out... I wasn't anticipating an onslaught of homework like I had. Not to mention I've been doing other things... Last night I got to see Brad Sherwood and Colin Mochrie (from "Whose Line is it Anyway?") perform live with an improv goup we have down here... It was pretty awesome. So yeah, I've been keeping busy. But I *am* still writing, so I hope you're still reading! If you are, read on and enjoy!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Draco hadn't shown up for lunch. He wasn't at dinner, either. Harry had expressed his worries to Hermione, but she assured him that Draco had not been upset about anything that morning. Still, Harry didn't like the fact that he was being avoided; that's what it felt like to him. But he didn't know why Draco would be avoiding him. Unless...  
  
He somehow found out that Harry liked him! He knew, and he was so put off by it that he couldn't bring himself to even look at Harry. How could he have found out, though? The only other person who knew besides Harry himself was Hermione...  
  
Narrowing his eyes, Harry shook his head in unfathomable irritation. He knew she was up to something, but he didn't know what at the time. Apparently she had been tipping Draco off in her copious amounts of meddling. But it wasn't just that, though. Harry had noticed that the rumors were still circulating as strongly as ever. Even if the rumors were about the two hottest guys in school (according to Ginny), they still should have slowed down. Unless, of course, they were being fueled.  
  
What a mess. A huge, horrible mess. Harry needed to go find Draco, and fast. Maybe their friendship could still be salvaged. This depended on what Hermione had said to Draco. And he knew she said something, but he didn't have time to seek her out and ask.  
  
Flying down the stairs, Harry pushed past a couple of second-years in the common room, hastily throwing an apology over his shoulder as he dashed into the halls in search of Draco.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He wasn't in his common room. He also wasn't in the library, the Great Hall, Astronomy tower, or down by the lake. It was official.  
  
Harry was avoiding him.  
  
That had to be the only explanation for his disappearance. Not even Ron and Hermione had seen him. So, Draco only naturally reached the conclusion that he was being avoided. And damnit, just when he needed to talk to the other teen!  
  
The only logical explanation was that Harry knew. His thick skull had finally used some of that dormant knowledge and figured out that Draco had a crush on him. It must have really startled him. Apparently Hermione had been wrong, and Draco was a first-class fool to indulge her words.  
  
Here he was, wandering around aimlessly on the second floor, looking for someone who obviously didn't want to be found. Growling in frustration, he swiftly turned a corner and smacked straight into another person, sending them both crashing to the floor.  
  
Opening his mouth to retort, Draco's insult died on his tongue when he saw that the other person was Harry.  
  
Climbing to their feet, both simultaneously accused, "You've been avoiding me!"  
  
Harry smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. His gaze met Draco's briefly before he looked at the ground. Now what? He had found the person he was looking for, but he didn't know what to say. This seemed so much more planned out in his head.  
  
Luckily, Draco was the first to break the silence. "Harry, we need to talk," he blurted out, then took a step back. He almost looked surprised at the words.  
  
"Yes, we do," Harry agreed. He glanced around quickly, then gestured to a nearby classroom. Leaning up against one of the desks once inside, he watched in amusement as Draco began to pace. He recognized it as one of the blonde's nervous habits, and then his stomach began to churn as he wondered what could possibly be making Draco so nervous. Other than the fact, of course, that he had no romantic interest in Harry.  
  
After a couple of minutes, Harry murmured, "No one is talking."  
  
Startled by the break in silence, Draco tripped and caught himself just before he slammed into a desk. Deciding that pacing was not such a good idea after all, he took a seat on top of the desk next to Harry's, long legs dangling over the side. Even thinking this for so long, he still didn't know what to say that wouldn't sound pathetic. One wrong word, and he could lose the friendship that he had grown to cherish. That was the last thing he wanted.  
  
With a sidelong glance, he saw that Harry was lost in thought. What he wouldn't give to know what he was thinking. But since his telepathic skills were less than stellar, he deemed it up to himself to get the confrontation over with. "People," he snorted with derision, then mentally smacked himself for such a mediocre comment.  
  
"Yeah, people," Harry echoed. It seemed Draco had noticed the rumors not dying down as well. "Do you... wonder who started them?"  
  
"Well, of course!" Draco said vehemently. "What I wouldn't do to the person who started them..."  
  
"Oh. Uh, me too." Harry's heart sank. So much for Hermione's female intuition. Draco really must not like him like that to respond so strongly. Well, maybe he could get out of this with minimal humiliation. "They are quite insane, aren't they?" he forced a laugh.  
  
Draco's gaze flew to Harry in surprise. If he didn't know any better, he would think that Harry was more disturbed by these rumors than he let on. Not in a disgusted way, either. It almost sounded like he was... nervous.  
  
All the gears in Draco's brain were turning furiously as he began to entertain thoughts he had previously accepted as impossible. And he didn't like indulging in flights of fancy. He was a doer, not a thinker, and he was finished thinking.  
  
But just as he opened his mouth to speak, he quickly shut it again. He couldn't do it. He didn't want to say anything to upset Harry. He would have to handle this delicately.  
  
So he was quite thunderstruck when Harry asked suddenly, "Do you have feelings for me?" Then his hand clamped over his mouth, eyes wide at the question he obviously hadn't meant to ask out loud. But there was no taking it back now.  
  
Draco regarded his options at this point. He could do the obvious, lie, and things would go back to the way they were before, even if that way was unappealing when compared to the possibilities of how things could be. That was the safe option. Or he could admit his feelings and risk shattering *any* type of relationship with Harry.  
  
There was no choice, really. He was a Malfoy, and Malfoys never ran away from terrifying situations. Well, except for that one time in the Forbidden Forest. But that was justified. There were creepy things in there!  
  
Apparently he had taken too long to answer. Pushing himself away from the desk, Harry apologized, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have put you on the spot like that."  
  
"No, Harry, you deserve an answer in words," Draco spoke up once he gathered his wits enough to form a coherent sentence.  
  
"You don't owe me any--"  
  
"Yes, I--"  
  
"No, really, it's not necessary--"  
  
"But I want--"  
  
"No, it's all right if--"  
  
"Harry, will you let me get a bloody word in!" Draco shouted in exasperation, effectively stifling Harry's interruptions. He gestured for the other teen to sit down, then he resumed his pacing. He couldn't help it; bloody nerves.  
  
How to say this, how to say this... Clearing his throat, he began, "We haven't been friends for a long time, like you and Hermione and Weasley. In fact, we were the complete opposite to the extreme, abhorring each other with a passion." When Harry went to interject, Draco held up a hand to silence him, stopping once again in his pacing.  
  
"I know, we didn't really hate each other, but we didn't realize that then. But there *were* a couple of other things that I realized after all that time."  
  
Draco had been staring at the ground during this last bit, and Harry could see the blonde's breaths were quick and shallow, a surefire indication of nerves. But Harry was going through the same thing, as he so desperately wanted to hear what Draco's revelations were. "What other things?" he asked in a whisper, unconsciously leaning forward.  
  
"That there may be some truth in the rumors," Draco murmured. Then he cleared his throat. "Obviously not in the part about our dating, but in other... implied... feelings."  
  
Harry froze, quite unable to comprehend this. Was Draco admitting that he had feelings for Harry, or was he revealing that he knew Harry had feelings for *him*? The only way to get an answer would be to ask... "Are you saying that... you *do* have feelings for me? Non-platonic feelings?"  
  
"Yes," Draco whispered. Then he squared his shoulders and repeated more firmly, "Yes. That is what I'm saying. Salazar help me, I'm smitten by The Boy Who Lived."  
  
As he said that, his eyes widened. That was the first time he admitted his crush out loud, not to mention the tiny fact that he admitted it to said crush, who currently happened to be gaping at him. And while he knew it, knew that he had these feelings, there was just something so concrete about saying it aloud. There was no denying it now.  
  
But he didn't want to. His feelings were real, and he was tired of keeping them bottled up. If Harry couldn't handle it and he severed their friendship, then so be it. It would crush Draco to pieces, but he would accept it. After all, he couldn't force the Gryffindor to feel something that he didn't. Judging from the look on Harry's face, Draco didn't know what to think.  
  
It was quite easy to see that Harry was in shock, and he definitely was. Draco had feelings for him? They weren't one-sided? Harry didn't think he could have been happier if he tried.  
  
Lucky for him, he didn't have to.  
  
He mumbled something under his breath that Draco didn't quite catch. "What was that?" he prompted.  
  
"I said, good," Harry repeated, his face expressionless.  
  
"Good?"  
  
"Yes, good... I'd be embarrassed for you if you made a confession like that when I didn't feel the same way." Harry paused a moment, letting his words sink in. He watched as a myriad of emotions flitted across Draco's face, from concentration, to confusion, to comprehension, and finally settling on disbelief. Harry smiled.  
  
He couldn't believe it. Harry liked him back? Draco was quite taken aback. Well, Hermione *had* hinted at it, but he just figured she was crazy. Apparently she wasn't, but maybe he--Draco--was. What if he had just misunderstood Harry's words? What if Harry didn't in fact like him back in the same way?  
  
The panic must have shown on his face because Harry stood, crossing the short distance between the two. Eyes dancing emerald fire, he said, "Godric help me, I'm smitten by a Malfoy."  
  
All at once Draco's face lit up. Then his lips curled into a smirk. "I hope you mean me?"  
  
With a silent nod, Harry reached over and placed a hand in Draco's blonde hair, pulling their lips together. He was greeted just as eagerly, lips meeting over and over again as neither wanted to pull away.  
  
Hands tentatively exploring Harry's back, Draco sank deeper and deeper into the Gryffindor's touch. He had dreamt about this but never believed it would happen, so that only made it that much better. He pressed himself closer, hands now stationary on the small of Harry's back, mouth gliding comfortably and heatedly over red, luscious lips that returned his kisses with equal fervor. Draco let out a blissful sigh.  
  
When Harry heard this, his lips curled into a smile. He, of course, knew exactly how the other teen felt, and much of this was elation. But most imminent on his mind was the heat being generated from their bodies touching. Harry felt as if all of his nerve endings were tingling, making his entire body hum. It was quite a delicious feeling.  
  
Placing a kiss at the corner of Harry's mouth, Draco leaned back. He smiled at the tiny moan of protest that Harry let out. "Wow."  
  
"Wow is right," Harry agreed breathlessly, mind still a bit fuzzy. He gave a lopsided grin, and Draco burst into laughter.  
  
"How did we miss this?" he asked between chuckles, arms resting loosely around Harry's waist.  
  
Harry shook his head. "I don't know, but I'm going to thank Hermione the next time I see her." At Draco's questioning look, he explained, "She was the one who got me thinking about my feelings. Apparently she knew I liked you even before *I* knew."  
  
Draco's eye narrowed. It seemed Hermione was just meddling all around. The girl was too observant for her own good. Then again, had she not said anything to either of them, they would still be dancing around their attraction to the other. Grinning wickedly, Draco said, "Maybe we should give her a run for her money."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow, interest piqued. "What did you have in mind?"  
  
"We'll teach Miss Granger how nice it is to spread rumors. This is what we're going to do..."  
  
******  
  
Hoping that you feel the same way  
  
Now that we know it, let's really show it, darlin'  
  
******  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Finally some fluff! I figured I had better get to it before some of you decided to riot against me. Hope you weren't disappointed! The next chapter will be the last one, methinks. I'll keep busy writing on it, but it may be a little bit before it's posted... I have finals a month from now, a Sensation and Perception test next Thursday, a Sociology of the Family paper due the Monday after that, and my Experimental Psych project due the Thursday after that. Busy little bee, I am!  
  
Anyway, please review! I do so love the support. I thrive on it. It's my honey, my essence. I love you guy! 


	4. Revealing Authentications

Title: Talk Is Cheap  
  
Author: GrapeSmshr  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Coupling: HP/DM slashy goodness  
  
Disclaimer: These things are really pointless... Charas aren't mine; the song is Something To Talk About by Bonnie Raitt  
  
A/N: Another chapter! I'm still alive! Just barely, might I add. With finals fast approaching, I'm just about at the point of tearing out my hair (and I have super short hair, so that'd be a very bad idea). But these last couple of pages just wrote themselves, so I'm quite happy about that. I hope everyone has enjoyed this fic so far because we have reached the end... So, without further ado, read on and enjoy!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The next morning, Harry told his friends to go without him to breakfast, as he had something to do before he joined them. So Hermione and Ron complied, and now they were waiting for him to show up. Twenty minutes had already passed, and Harry wasn't really one to miss meals, as he, much like Ron, had a great affinity for food.  
  
"Was he acting funny to you?" Hermione asked, tapping her fingers on the table as she glanced at the door for the hundredth time. "Harry usually doesn't skip breakfast."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Ron answered, "He obviously has a good reason for missing, then. If there was a problem, he would have told us."  
  
"I hope you're right... Oh, there he is!" she squealed as Harry walked through the door with Draco. "Draco's with him," she reported to Ron, who only snorted and continued eating. "Oh, good. At least now we--are they holding hands?"  
  
Now *that* got Ron's attention. He swiveled around in his seat to stare at the two. "Hermione, my dear, I think you are losing it. They're doing no such thing."  
  
Sure enough, further inspection showed the two not touching. She rubbed her eyes. "I could've sworn..."  
  
"I hope there's some food left for us!" Harry rang out cheerfully as he sat down next to Ron, Draco sitting across the table next to Hermione. "I'm just starved!"  
  
"What were you doing this morning?" Hermione asked at once, her scrutinizing stare demanding an answer.  
  
"Working up an appetite," Draco grinned cheekily at Harry, who smiled in return.  
  
"Doing what?" Ron asked distractedly as he continued eating, while Hermione looked like she was about to fall out of her chair in a dead faint.  
  
"We took a quick fly around the pitch," Harry supplied as he joined Ron in his eager consumption of breakfast. "Was quite nice."  
  
"Too right," Draco agreed as he helped himself to a stack of banana pancakes.  
  
Hermione looked back and forth between the two before finally shrugging and returning to her own breakfast. Just where was her mind at, reading more into things than were really there?  
  
"Who's up for a game of Exploding Snap later?" Ron asked as he cleaned off his plate and began to heap it with more food.  
  
"I'll join, but it'll have to be after Draco's and my meeting with Snape." Harry made a face at the mention of the potions master. For some mysterious reason which he refused to divulge at the time, Snape had requested their presence that morning.  
  
Hermione clucked her tongue sympathetically. "I hope he didn't find some bogus way to take off points."  
  
"That couldn't be it. Why would Malfoy be there, then?" Ron pointed out, waving his fork for emphasis.  
  
"To gloat?" Harry joked. Then he shrugged. "I'm sure it's fine. Anyhow, the meeting is soon, so then we'll see."  
  
As they finished up breakfast, Ron rose from his seat. "I'm going to ask Dean, Seamus, and Neville if they want to play cards with us." He moved down to the other end of the table.  
  
Draco checked his watch. "Well, we have fifteen minutes before our meeting," he told Harry. "Fancy a quick snog?"  
  
Hermione spit out a mouthful of pumpkin juice, spraying it all over an unsuspecting and much indignant Harry. "What?" she shrieked.  
  
"I asked if Harry would fancy a quick jog. You know, to work off our breakfast?" Draco stared at her like she was crazy.  
  
"No, no, that's not what you said!" Hermione accused, pointing her index finger back and forth between the two.  
  
"What else would I have said? Are you feeling all right, Hermione?" Draco gave her a concerned look.  
  
Her suspicions faded with his concern. Heaving a sigh, she murmured, "Apparently not. I must have slept funny or something."  
  
"Maybe you're still tired," Harry suggested. She did look a bit fatigued, not to mention more than a little confused. "But Draco and I have to go. Will you be all right?"  
  
"Yes, fine," she waved them away, rubbing her temples with closed eyes. "I'll see you later."  
  
"Right then. Shall we?"  
  
Draco nodded to Harry's question as they got up and left the Great Hall. Once out of earshot of any people, they burst into laughter. "It's quite amusing messing with her head like that," he gasped out. "We should do that more often."  
  
"It is amusing, isn't it?" Harry agreed wholeheartedly. While he loved her dearly, she really did need to learn to keep to her own business. It was good that her meddling worked out successfully; otherwise he would have been highly livid.  
  
"Want to head down to the meeting early?" Draco asked. "Severus wasn't at breakfast, which means that he's already waiting for us."  
  
"Might as well get this over with."  
  
With Draco leading the way, the two set out for the dungeons. He really was quite curious to see what the meeting was about. It couldn't be about their performance in class, as each potion they brewed together had been successful. The request was unexpected.  
  
In no time they were outside of the Potions classroom. Taking a deep breath, Harry knocked. As they were bid entrance, they entered and were greeted with a nod.  
  
Draco took a seat at the table in front of Snape's desk, followed shortly by Harry. "To what do we owe the pleasure of this meeting, Severus?" he asked breezily.  
  
Wasting no time, Professor Snape rose from his seat, moving around to stand in front of them with his arms crossed. "Is it true?"  
  
His vague question only won him two blank stares. "Is what true, sir?" Harry asked cautiously.  
  
"The rumors! Surely you have heard the talk going around?" Snape asked in disbelief. He knew the boy was thick, but this was just bloody pathetic. It was all anyone had been talking about!  
  
"What rumors?" Draco asked curiously, leaning forward in his seat.  
  
Snape blanched. Draco hadn't heard them either? "Have you not been around *any* people in the past two days? Has no one told you?"  
  
"You know how I detest gossip," Draco shrugged.  
  
"So do I," Harry piped up, wanting to alleviate some of the annoyance Snape had been shooting in his direction.  
  
"That still doesn't explain it," Snape muttered to himself. To them he said, "There are rumors floating around the castle about you two. Absurd, really. I just wanted to confirm what I already know." He snorted, lips twisting into a sneer. "Honestly. A rumor that you two are secretly dating..."  
  
The two students exchanged amused glances, a silent conversation passing with the simple raise of an eyebrow. "Oh, *that* rumor!" Harry smacked his forehead with his palm. "Yeah, it's true." His words hung in the silence that abruptly squelched Snape's ranting.  
  
"That's right," Draco answered smoothly, reaching over and placing his hand over Harry's. "Harry and I are dating."  
  
"What?" Snape's dark eyes flashed. His student, his prized Slytherin student, was dating a Gryffindor? And Harry Potter, at that?  
  
"It's true." Draco stood, pulling Harry with him. "And now that you confirmed these so-called rumors, we don't have to hide our relationship any longer. So thank you, Severus." And with that, he dragged Harry out of the classroom.  
  
Snape inwardly groaned as Harry winked slyly at him before disappearing out the door. Oh, Merlin help them all.  
  
******  
  
Let's give them something to talk about  
  
A little mystery to figure out  
  
******  
  
"Did you see his face?" Draco cried gleefully. He was still tugging on Harry's hand, leading him down the deserted hallway. Snape's expression made up for Draco's irritation at the rumors. "He gave us the perfect opportunity," he laughed. "Of course, now that he knows and that Hermione suspects, we're going to have to tell the rest of the world."  
  
"That we will. And we still need to personally thank Hermione for starting that rumor..." Harry paused, somewhat curious about the evil glint that lit up Draco's eyes.  
  
"Don't worry; I have a plan that will take care of both at once." Draco rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "I think at lunch would be perfect."  
  
"Lunch it is, then." Harry hopped from one foot to the other, quite eager. "I should go talk to Hermione, though. I want to make sure she's not going crazy yet."  
  
"All right then. Meet me before lunch in the kitchens so I can fill you in on the plan." He swooped over and caught Harry in an ecstacy-laced kiss, pulling away abruptly and whistling nonchalantly as he began to walk away, leaving a thoroughly disheveled and stunned Harry behind. He turned around and blew a kiss before rounding the corner.  
  
Already plotting sufficient punishment for the blonde for that kiss-and-run, Harry made his way to the library, where he knew Hermione would be. Whenever anything confused her, she always headed toward the library whether her problem was one that could be looked up or not. He loved the way she was so predictable.  
  
Casually waving to Madam Pince and receiving a glare in return, Harry strolled to the back of the library, where Hermione was in her usual 'thinking chair.' He pulled out the seat next to hers, startling her so that she practically jumped out of her own seat.  
  
"Harry, don't so that!" she gasped out as he sat down.  
  
"Sorry. I just wanted to check on you."  
  
There was that concern again... She really must have been acting all loopy. Sighing, she replied, "I'm fine, really. I just don't know what happened earlier. I was apparently hearing things."  
  
"Hearing things? Like what?"  
  
"Well, I could have sworn that Draco asked... no, never mind."  
  
Harry nodded sympathetically as he tried to keep a smirk off his face. At breakfast, he had had the most difficult time keeping from laughing. Her expression had been absolutely priceless! But if Draco's plan was as ingenious as it probably was, then her expression at lunch would be even better! "Well, as long as you're feeling better."  
  
Giving a hesitant smile, he nodded slowly, almost as if she were not quite sure of her answer. "Yes, better," she echoed.  
  
"Good. Then I'll leave you to yourself." He rose from his seat, giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze before taking his leave.  
  
While he did feel some genuine sympathy toward her, he couldn't help but be highly amused by the way they were tricking her. Hermione was the most observant person he knew, so pulling one over on her was not an easy task. He and Draco deserved gold stars for this!  
  
How was he supposed to wait until lunch? Granted, it was only a couple of hours away, but still. He wanted to go find Draco and snog him senseless, but he had run off without telling Harry his destination. Pouting slightly, Harry decided to go find Ron. The redhead would surely know a good way to pass the time.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Tapping his foot impatiently, Draco glared down at his watch yet again. Lunch had just started, and Harry was still nowhere to be seen. He was starting to become a bit worried at the Gryffindor's absence.  
  
Just then the door swung open and Harry ran in, panting. He held up a hand as he tried to catch his breath. Once the pounding in his chest died down, he apologized breathlessly, "Sorry I'm late. Ron and I were racing each other on the pitch, and I lost track of time. You know how it is when you're flying." He shrugged sheepishly.  
  
"You're late because you were playing?" Draco asked in disbelief. "I was worried about you! And you were just--"  
  
His words were muffled as Harry stealthily pounced on him, swallowing the indignant cry and replacing it with a satisfied purr.  
  
Ending the kiss, Harry's lips curled into a smile. "Hi."  
  
"Hi," Draco answered, effectively forgetting his being peeved. He was about to dive in for another kiss when Harry pulled away and sat down at one of the tables. Draco glared at the other teen for interrupting their kiss.  
  
"So, what's the plan?" Harry asked in a businesslike tone.  
  
At the mention of the plan, Draco immediately brightened. Taking a seat next to Harry, his grin broadened. "All right, this is how it's going to go."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Peeking his head into the Great Hall, Harry did a quick sweep of the Gryffindor table. Good, Ron was still getting cleaned up from their race. Giving a thumbs-up to Draco, Harry pushed open the door and strolled in.  
  
"Hey, Harry," Hermione greeted him as he sat down beside her.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" he asked, eyes boring into hers.  
  
"Yes. Um, thanks," she stuttered eloquently, quite uncomfortable under the intensity of his gaze. Averting her eyes, she focused on her food but was all too aware of him still looking at her. Finally unable to stand it, she looked at him again and asked in exasperation, "Why are you staring at me like that?"  
  
"Sorry," he apologized, turning to fill his plate with food.  
  
Satisfied, Hermione went back to eating. After a minute, though, she was aware of eyes on her again. She glanced at Harry, who was once again staring at her. Turning to face him fully, he asked, "Are *you* feeling all right, Harry?"  
  
"It took me a while, but I am now." He continued his unabashed staring.  
  
Shifting in her seat, Hermione cleared her throat. "Was there something you wanted to talk about?"  
  
He nodded slightly. "I know."  
  
She stared at him blankly. "Know what?"  
  
"All of those hints you've been dropping about noticing things. I've been noticing."  
  
Her face lit up in comprehension. "Harry, that's wonderful!" she cried, pulling him into a tight hug. She went to move away, but his arms were still latched around her waist. "Harry?"  
  
"I've been noticing certain feelings," he continued, "about a certain someone. This someone has been a close friend for a while." As he said this, his arms tightened around her, causing her to jump slightly.  
  
"Harry, you're gay," she murmured nervously as if trying to remind him of the confession he had made the year before.  
  
He only shook his head slightly. "I can't deny my feelings any longer, Hermione."  
  
"Harry!" she cried, jumping out of her seat and gaining the attention of some of the other students.  
  
"Hermione, I can't deny my feelings for you," he said dramatically, standing up and facing her. By this time, all attention was on them. "I can't deny my feelings because... I'm in love with you!"  
  
"What? No, you're not!" she argued.  
  
"Oh, but I am," he insisted, taking her hand. "All of these rumors really got me thinking, and I have to own up to my feelings. I love you!"  
  
"Like hell you do!" another voice bellowed.  
  
Hermione spun around, thinking that she would be saved by her boyfriend.  
  
Instead she was met by a fast approaching Draco, who was glaring daggers at Harry. "Good! Draco, please talk some sense into him," she begged.  
  
"Gladly." He approached Harry, arms crossed. "You don't love Hermione. You can't possibly love Hermione."  
  
"And why not?" Harry demanded.  
  
"Because *I* love her!"  
  
"Yeah, because--what?" Hermione shrieked, head whipping around to face Draco. Now she knew it wasn't *she* that was crazy but everyone else. "Now, wait just a minute..." She backed up a step, hands splayed out in front of her.  
  
"Hermione, you can't say that you're surprised," Draco said reasonably. "You're the one who forced me to recognize my feelings for what they really were." He stood directly in front of Hermione now.  
  
"What about Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, what about me?" Harry piped up, standing next to Draco.  
  
"I'm not letting you have Hermione."  
  
"First off, no one is going to *have* me," Hermione spit out vehemently, hands on her hips. "And secondly, I meant, why are you wanting to *have me* when you should *have* each other?"  
  
Harry looked over at Draco. "Well, she does have a point," he answered thoughtfully.  
  
"In that case..." Draco wasted no time in pouncing on Harry.  
  
Hermione joined in the collective gasp as the entire population of the Great Hall watched in shocked intrigue as Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy all but ravaged each other. And from the look of things, the two were thoroughly enjoying it!  
  
When they finally pulled away, both were grinning madly, hands entwined.  
  
Looking back and forth between the two, Hermione could no longer stay quiet. "What the hell was that?" she demanded.  
  
Harry gave her an apologetic grin. "Sorry, Hermione, but you deserved it for meddling in our affairs."  
  
"But--you mean this--it was all a setup?" she spluttered.  
  
"As beautiful as you are, even you can't turn me straight," Harry teased.  
  
"Well, I never," she bristled, but then a smile broke out. "So you two are..."  
  
"Yes, we are," Draco confirmed, squeezing Harry's hand affectionately. "You know, Hermione, you didn't have to start those rumors. You could have just talked to us."  
  
"But... I didn't," she answered slowly, brows furrowed.  
  
"Come off it, Hermione. You've been plotting for days. Both Harry and I noticed."  
  
"I didn't, though," Hermione said again.  
  
There was no doubt in Harry's mind that she was telling the truth. He had known her long enough to recognize when she was attempting to lie. "If you didn't start them, then who did?"  
  
"Bravo! Wonderful performance!" someone from the main doors shouted, the words accompanied by clapping.  
  
Everyone looked over and saw Ron approaching, a look of pure amusement lighting up his face. He just about cracked up at their shocked expressions. "What is everyone staring at?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Ron Weasley!" Hermione screamed, face red. She grabbed him by the collar and shook him roughly. "You started those rumors?"  
  
He nodded, calmly removing her hands from his collar. "Yes, I did."  
  
"But why?" Draco was suspicious. Ron must have known what would happen when the rumors were inevitably confronted, and that made no sense. Why would he try to get the two together when he had a general dislike for Draco?  
  
Rolling his eyes, Ron explained in a tone conveying that they should know the answer already, "It was obvious that you two fancied each other. And while I'm not the biggest fan of yours--far from it, actually--I knew it would only be a matter of time before you got together. However, as neither of you decided to take the first step, *I* decided to move things along." Ron was very proud of himself. He wasn't one for orchestrating grand schemes and implementing them by himself, but he had successfully masterminded this plan. And bonus, he no longer had to keep his brilliance a secret.  
  
"This was all your doing?" Harry asked in disbelief.  
  
Ron nodded. "You're not angry, are you?" he looked back and forth between the two.  
  
To his and everyone else's immense surprise, Draco suddenly launched forward and gave Ron a brief hug.  
  
He pulled back, an embarrassed flush on his cheeks. "Something I said to Harry earlier," he said cryptically by way of explanation.  
  
"Ah." Ron was confused, but he wasn't about to question it. "Good thing that was it, 'cause I'm already taken," he joked, smiling at Hermione. She shook her head but returned the smile.  
  
"Not like I'd let that happen, anyway. He's mine." Harry wrapped an arm snugly around Draco's waist, pulling him close.  
  
"Am I now?" Draco asked in amusement, eyes sparkling.  
  
"You better believe it," Harry smirked before claiming Draco's lips in a kiss that immediately set the others abuzz.  
  
******  
  
Let's give them something to talk about  
  
How about love, love, love?  
  
******  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The end! Now, everyone's assignment is to go out and listen to this song. It's a total pick-me-up. Anyway, I am sooooo excited to finish this fic! I've had the ending in my head for a good week now, and I finally got to write it down! I only hope I did it justice. So, please review! I love love love hearing what you guys think! Besides, the more positive (or even constructive) reviews I receive, the more it makes me want to write. And believe me, I have *tons* of ideas for more fics. Thanks bunches to everyone who read and/or reviewed this fic and my others as well. It means peppermint sprinkles to me, and I adore every single one of you. 


End file.
